A Miko's Heart
by Flag Pole Sittah
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome shearch out Kikyou in an etempt to resolve theri feelings for each other.


A/N: Whoot! second story...this is just a one shot so...don't ask me to post next part...but please review!!!...this story is kinda fluffy...I like fluff  
I can't seem to find my editor...so this story is up without her guideing hand

* * *

Disclaimer:   
Aaron: Froggys writting sucks..lahdeedah...if she wrote InuYasha then it would suck too!   
Me: ::Throws Sandy at Aaron:: SHUT UP! I did not say you could do the disclaimer!!!   
Sandy: Yehaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

"InuYasha," Kagome called, "are you ready?"  
  
        InuYasha stepped forward and swiftly hugged Kagome. "Yeah, lets get this over with."  
  
        Several days ago InuYasha asked Kagome to be his mate, but she refused. Her reason? First InuYasha and Kikyou had to resolve their feelings for each other. Today, to oblige Kagome, InuYasha and Kagome have set off into the forest to look for Kikyou.  
  
        Kagome and InuYasha walked through the dark forest looking around, not quite sure what to expect. After maybe 10 minutes of searching Kagome stopped and put her hands on her hips. "InuYasha! This is getting us nowhere. How do you usually find Kikyou?"  
  
        "Well, she just kinda finds me, most of the time...."  
  
        Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "Dog-Brain! Did you really expect Kikyou to approach you while I'm here?"  
  
        "Well, um, not really, I though we just might get lucky..."  
  
        Kagome shook her head. "Well let's try something a bit more direct, hmmmm? "Kagome took a deep breath then shouted, "HEY KIKYOU! WHERE ARE YOU? COME HERE WE WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
        InuYasha grabbed his sensitive ears, "Damn wench! Did you have to be so loud?"  
  
        "Yes, and don't call me wench."  
  
        Just then Kikyou, surround by her soul stealers, emerged through the trees. "Why, girl, do you want to speak with?" She said icily.  
  
        "Wow, it worked," InuYasha and Kagome muttered at the same time.  
  
        Kagome stepped forward. "Well, um, I thought that it, um, might be a good idea for you two, um, to, um, kinda, kinda, talk about your feelings." She said in a rush.  
  
        Kikyou arched one graceful eyebrow, "Why, Kagome?" She managed to make the name sound like an insult, "Now you want me to be near InuYasha, to talk to him about our love for each other, when before you wanted him to have nothing to do with me?"  
  
        "Love for each other! Love for each other! You don't love him! You want to drag him to hell!" Kagome raged suddenly.  
  
        "Now, Kagome, calm down." InuYasha said, placing a calming hand on the nape of Kagome's neck. "Kikyou, before Kagome will agree to be my mate she insists that we work out any unresolved feelings we may have." Kagome looked up at InuYasha in wonder .:.He said that without any nervousness and hesitation, why does Kikyou have such a calming effect on him?.:.  
  
        Kikyou seemed slightly unsettled, but the look soon passed, and she remained an icy statue of no feelings. "Um, That's right Kikyou... I'm, um, sorry that I exploded at you. Can we all talk about our feelings now?" Without waiting for an answer Kagome plunged on ahead with building confidence. "So InuYasha, you still have feelings for Kikyou, and Kikyou you still have feelings for InuYasha, right?" They both nodded stiffly. "So InuYasha, can you describe your feelings for Kikyou?"  
  
        InuYasha settled cross-legged on the ground. "Well, I guess I always remember the special times we shared. I understand that Naraku tricked us, and, well, she, I mean, Kikyou, well, she was killed. I guess I feel kinda bad for her."  
  
        "Kikyou?"  
  
        "I, like him, remember the good times we shared, but I also remember vividly the betrayal. I can't help but love him, but I also want him to know what its like to be dead!"  
  
        "But Kikyou! I didn't betray you! It was Naraku's fault!" InuYasha cried.  
  
        "You should have been earlier, it was your job to protect me! You failed." Kikyou exclaimed angrily.  
  
        "Kikyou that's unreasonable! I did my best, but I couldn't be there, I'm truly sorry, now all you have to do is let go." InuYasha moved forward and wrapped his arms around Kikyou.  
  
        Kikyou and InuYasha cried silently for a long time while in each other's embrace. They cried for what was lost, for what could have been, and what could still be. Through all this Kagome sat to one side, unsure of what to do, and somewhat afraid of the raw emotions she let lose. Finally Kikyou dried her eyes, and looked InuYasha in the eye, smiled, a sweet, happy smile, and kissed him. The kiss was long and slow, sweet, and a little bitter, as if to make up for the fifty years. "InuYasha, you're right, I'm sorry, I was bitter. I do love you."  
  
        InuYasha gently pulled himself away from Kikyou. "I loved you Kikyou, but now our time is past, we have to let each other go."  
  
        Kikyou paused a minute, and looked at her toes, then she looked up and smiled again. "Once more, InuYasha, you're right, you have set my heart free, and now I can leave this realm, I thank you InuYasha." At those words Kikyou stepped back and let her body dissolve into a pile of clay, earth and ashes. The many souls she had collected where set free to find their own to the realm of the dead and her soul collectors dissolved into the air.  
  
        Kagome stepped closer to InuYasha and leaned against him. She noticed the tears in his eyes and said softly, "You really loved her, didn't you?" InuYasha just nodded. "But your over her know, right?" InuYasha again nodded, then he swept Kagome into a tight hug and kissed her fiercely and passionately.  
  
        "Kagome, I love you, I did love her, but I love you know, and you could never be replaced, not by her, not by anyone!"  
  
        "I know. I know. I love you to, InuYasha," With those words InuYasha again kissed Kagome, then they fell into each other's arms, crying.  
  
        InuYasha and Kagome stood by Kikyou's grave, where they had buried the remains of the body crafted by Urase. Keade, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all stood to one side, there to pay their respects to the dead miko, and to let InuYasha and Kagome be together. Kagome carefully arranged some flowers she brought, and then she stood next InuYasha. InuYasha shot a look to the others to get them to leave, which they did, all except for Miroku. Sango made an about-face and gripped the back of Mirokus robes, pulling him away, while grumbling about stupid and lecherous monks. InuYasha turned to Kagome and said, "Now that that is over with, Kagome, will you be my mate?"  
  
        Breathlessly Kagome replied, "Yes, love." Then the two kissed, hungrily, then gently, enjoying being close.  
  
        InuYasha's ears twitched while they kissed, and he pulled away from Kagome. He picked up a rock and flung it at a nearby bush, "Hey!" The bush exclaimed, "That hurt!"  
  
        "Scram, Pervert!" Yelled InuYasha. He waited a few minutes, and then threw another rock, "I said Scram!"  
  
        "All right, all right already, I'm going!" the bush grumbled.  
  
        InuYasha then turned back to Kagome, "Now where were we?"

* * *

Araon: That was way to fluffy....and setimental..and bad.  
Sandy: Don't throw me again!  
Cookie: ::gloomily:: yeah and you can't write so were never....Hey! what happened to Froggy?   
Me: ::curled up in cornor muttering:: happy place, must find happy place...::twich:: 


End file.
